1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to air conditioning systems. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to systems, methods, and kits to clean condensate drain lines of air conditioning systems.
2. Background Information
Air conditioning systems are widely utilized in homes and businesses throughout the world. The air conditioning systems, or air conditioners for short, are used to cool air in order to provide a cool working or living environment.
By way of example, an air conditioner may have an evaporator or evaporator coils that are used to cool the air. In cooling the air, humidity or water vapor in the air may condense on the relatively cooler evaporator coils. This may produce liquid water known as condensation. Generally, the greater the humidity, the greater the amount of condensation produced.
The air conditioner typically includes a primary condensate drain pan situated below the evaporator coils to collect the condensation. When the air conditioner is operating, condensation may form on the evaporator coils, fall from the evaporator coils into the primary condensate drain pan, and accumulate in the condensate drain pan.
The air conditioner typically also includes a condensate drain line. The condensate drain line may be used to drain the condensate from the primary condensate drain pan to a suitable destination, such as, for example, a sewer, an outside location, or the like.
One challenge is that the condensate drain line may tend to become clogged thereby restricting flow of the condensate from the primary condensate drain pan. One potential cause is microbial growth. Bacteria, algae, or other microbial matter may tend to grow within the condensate drain line. Non-microbial debris, such as, for example, dust, dirt, rust, or the like, may also tend to enter the condensate drain line and contribute to restriction of flow.
Generally, the flow rate of the condensate through the condensate drain line is fairly low. Typically, the flow rate of the condensate is insufficient to flush or otherwise remove the microbial matter and/or non-microbial debris from the condensate drain line. Eventually, if actions are not taken, this growth may tend to close off the condensate drain line and prevent further flow of condensate from the condensate drain pan. This may cause the level of condensate in the condensate drain pan to rise.
Some air conditioners have a secondary or backup condensate drain line at a higher level in the condensate drain pan than the aforementioned main condensate drain line. However, this secondary condensate drain line may also become clogged. If the air conditioner doesn't have a secondary condensate drain line, or if the secondary condensate drain line also becomes clogged, the primary condensate drain pan may fill with condensate and at some point the condensate may begin to overflow.
In some cases, this condensate may overflow into the business or residence and may tend to cause significant property damage. For example, the condensate may damage the floors, walls, carpet, and miscellaneous other content within the business or residence. In some cases, the condensate may cause an electrical short. Sometimes such damage may continue to occur unnoticed for days. This tends to be exacerbated by the fact that air conditioners are often deployed in attics, closets, or other out-of-sight locations.
One approach is to have a plumber come out either from time to time or after discovering the condensate overflow and associated damage. The plumber typically disconnects the clogged condensate drain line, and manually removes the microbial matter and/or debris from the condensate drain line (for example with compressed air from a compressed air tank). Potential disadvantages of this approach are not preventing the condensate overflow and associated damage and/or the significant costs of the plumber.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2006/0042292 discusses another approach. As discussed in the abstract thereof, currently, there are no products available which allow a user to solely remove microbial and bacterial growth inside a blocked HVAC condensate drain line using compressed air without cutting into or disassembling the drain line. Our valve is an in-line condensate drain line valve that can be installed easily, quickly and economically, either during new construction or onto existing HVAC systems. The HVAC user can remove microbial and bacterial growths without cutting into or disassembling the drain line by injecting compressed air through the valve. The design of our valve allows the user to perform safe and routine maintenance to the HVAC drainage system without having to resort to expensive and repetitive service call repairs over the lifetime of the HVAC system. The valve is further designed to prevent undesirable reverse airflows into the HVAC system and home or building, caused by a dry trap in the condensate drain. The prevention of reverse airflows and reduction of microbial and bacterial growth will have a positive impact of Indoor Air Quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,611 discusses a system and method for cleaning air conditioning drains. As discussed in the abstract thereof, a system for cleaning-out a condensate drain line is disclosed. The condensate drain line is operatively associated with an air-conditioner that contains an evaporator coil and a primary drain pan. The system comprises a manifold operatively placed in fluid communication with the condensate drain line. The manifold includes a first, second, and third line. In one embodiment, the first line extends from the manifold, and the second and third line are axially aligned with the condensate drain line. The system further includes a first valve member disposed within the first line, a second valve member disposed within the second line, and a third valve member disposed within the third line. A water stream, which is operatively connected with the first line, is provided so that the water stream may be channeled through the manifold and into the condensate drain line. The manifold may further comprises a fourth line extending from the center of the manifold, with the fourth line having a fourth valve disposed therein. The system may further comprise sensor means, operatively associated with a secondary pan, for measuring the level of condensation within the secondary pan and activating an alarm once a predetermined level is reached. A method of cleaning a condensate drain line is also disclosed.
One potential drawback with all three of these approaches is that manual actions, in some cases requiring special skills or knowledge, seem to be needed to remove the material from the condensate drain line.